


Haunting Love

by dnstgr



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 13:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16450712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnstgr/pseuds/dnstgr
Summary: After a long night of trick or treating, Koga sorts through his candy and spends time with his boyfriend.





	Haunting Love

**Author's Note:**

> this is dedicated to adri who also wrote a halloween adokoga fic at the same time as me without us knowing and proceeded to call me a double
> 
> btw my twt is @dnstgr if u wanna hmu and scream about adokoga together

It was late at night on Halloween, and Adonis was exhausted after a night out with Koga. Koga convinced Adonis to go trick or treating together even though the two were way too old for it. It was mostly Koga running around excitedly while Adonis followed behind with a smile. Koga was way too energetic, but he really loved Halloween and enjoyed seeing the costumes. He wouldn’t let Adonis go with him until he dressed up as well, and here they were, sitting on the floor of Koga’s bedroom going through their candy.

And by ‘their’ candy it was all Koga’s candy. Adonis went house to house along with Koga but declined all the candy. He silently helped Koga sort his candy in categories: chocolate, sour, sweet, hard, chewy, etc. Koga hated chocolate and was putting it all in a plastic bag to give to the twins. He tied the bag and set it on top of his desk so Leon wouldn’t get into it, then sat back down as Adonis sorted through the rest of the candy.

“You’re going to get sick if you eat all this…” Adonis mumbled to himself as he grabbed a piece of hard candy and threw it into the correct pile. He looked up at Koga who was already digging into a pile to start eating. Adonis rolled his eyes and sighed, looking back down at his little candy sorting project.

As Koga unwrapped a piece of candy, he stuck his tongue out at Adonis. Then, he popped the candy in his mouth with a smug smile and said, “I don’t care. It tastes good.” He looked back down in the pile and grabbed a piece for Adonis to have. He showed him the candy and beamed like the proud wolf he was. “Oi, ya can have this one! Aren’t I generous?”

Adonis sighed, trying to hide the smile that was threatening to show on his face and closed his eyes, feigning disapproval. He shook his head and said, “I don’t like candy.” He looked back down at the candy and started to sort it in rainbow order, a small smile forming on his face.

Koga pouted and continued to show the candy to Adonis. “Try it~” He teased. He brought the candy close to his face and continued to tease him. “I know you like sweets~” He unwrapped the candy for him and said, “Say ahh~” He loved being affectionate with his boyfriend. It’s not often that he could be cute with someone and shower them with love. He trusted Adonis enough not to make fun of him for it. It felt natural with him.

Adonis huffed, continuing to pretend to not want the candy. He shook his head to avoid the sweet from going near him. “I don’t wanna get sick.” He whined playfully, keeping up with the teasing. “You don’t wanna be responsible for me getting sick, do you?”

Koga ignored his protests and said, “I’ll give ya a little kiss~” He hummed and giggled when he noticed Adonis’ sudden change in mood. He perked up at the idea of getting a kiss and leaned close to the candy, crawling towards Koga on his hands and knees. He ate the candy right out of his hand, not bothering to grab it properly, then looked up at Koga innocently.

Koga flushed at Adonis’ bold move and froze, looking down at him. He stuttered over his words, losing control of the situation. “A-Adonis, ya can’t just do shit like that!” He growled at him. “Ya got two workin’ hands, don’t ya.” He grumbled under his breath, feeling embarrassed over his apparent blush. Even though they were dating and did romantic things like that, it still caught him off guard at times.

Adonis tilted his head like a confused puppy and said, “I wanted a kiss though…” He seemed saddened by Koga’s sudden outburst, thinking he was upset with what he did. “I’m sorry for making you upset…” He looked at Koga with big puppy eyes, and Koga’s heart skipped a beat.

He quickly stopped Adonis before he started to feel guilty. “I-It’s fine!” He stammered as he looked anywhere but at Adonis. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves, closing his eyes and clearing his mind. After a moment, he slid his eyes open and looked at Adonis, who was still on his hands and knees in front of him, and felt his heartbeat quicken. “I’ll give ya yer kiss already.” He muttered.

Adonis smiled happily at Koga and leaned closer to him, giving him a soft and gentle kiss. He chuckled at Koga’s sudden flustered appearance and teased, “You’re cute when you’re nervous like this.” He gave him another quick kiss on the cheek, enjoying Koga’s reactions, and looked back down at the piles of candy under them. He went back to sorting the candy as if nothing happened.

Koga, on the other hand, felt his face catch on fire and covered it with his hand. Adonis always seemed to stun Koga and make him get flustered all over again as if it were the first time they kissed. He stared off in space for a moment before snapping himself back into reality. He looked down and started to help with the sorting to distract himself. He wondered how Adonis could be so composed over this. How could he not get flustered over everything they did?

After Adonis was satisfied with the candy, he sat up straight and stretched his arms high above his head. He didn’t realize how tired he was until he finished sorting through the candy. He sleepily rubbed his eye and asked Koga what the time was. It was getting close to one in the morning, but Koga wasn’t tired yet and wanted to stay up a little more. He sighed as he started to take his wolf ears off, running his hand through his hair and making it look messy. He stood up, stating he was going to change out of the wolf costume and grabbed his overnight bag, heading for the bathroom.

Koga pouted as Adonis left the room, eating more candy as he glanced over at Leon. He crawled over to the pup and laid on his stomach, resting his cheek on the dog. He groaned as he remembered the kiss and how embarrassed he was over it. He felt his cheeks start to warm up and held Leon close to him, mumbling into his fur, “He’s so perfect.” He nuzzled close to Leon, sighing and closing his eyes.

By the time Adonis came back, Koga had fallen asleep next to the dog. He smiled fondly at him and gently picked him up, not wanting to wake him. He put him into bed and pulled the covers over him, then sat at the edge of the bed and watched Koga sleep peacefully. He pushed Koga’s bangs out of his face and gently bent down to give him a kiss on his forehead. Once he pulled away, he murmured under his breath to himself. 

“I love you…”

He got up from the bed to turn the light off, then crawled over to the other side of the bed, holding Koga close to him. He felt love swell up in his chest as he held Koga, feeling his soft heart beat and his even breathing. Right when he was about to sleep, he heard a sleepy voice reply to him.

“I love you too.”

Adonis immediately opened his eyes and sat up in bed, flustered over Koga hearing him say such an intimate thing. He covered his red face as Koga turned around to look at him with a sleepy smile. Adonis looked away, feeling embarrassed for his words and stuttered, “S-So you heard that.” He wanted to disappear and never return.

Koga chuckled as he propped up on his elbows to look at Adonis in the dark room. He wished he could see the blush on his face. He gave Adonis a bright smile and teased him, repeating the same words Adonis said earlier, “Yer cute when yer nervous~”

Adonis huffed and flicked Koga lightly on his forehead. “You’re so mean.” He whined, hating that Koga was using his words against him like this. “Go to bed.” He took Koga’s pillow and plopped it on his head, causing the other to lay back down. Koga giggled at him and pulled him down as well, bringing him close.

He wrapped his arms around Adonis’ neck and kissed his pouty face, finding him absolutely adorable. He gave him a quick kiss on the lips then moved his hands down to his waist, pulling him closer. “Goodnight~” He smiled and closed his eyes, letting sleep take him.


End file.
